


Don’t Let Go of Me

by Tubacabra



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, episode seven tore my heart out and stomped on it then laughed at my misery, im begging u studio bones let them make up PLS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubacabra/pseuds/Tubacabra
Summary: He didn’t care that he just made a scene. All he could think about was how dare those people talk about Reki that way. It didn’t matter if Reki seemed to never want to talk to him again, all he could think about was the way those words made him feel and what he said and- oh.“I love him.” Langa thought
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 225





	Don’t Let Go of Me

It’s been a week since then, since it all went wrong somehow, and Langa would be lying if he said it wasn’t the worst he’s felt since his own father died. Going from having the daily routine he and Reki had created to being alone and not talking to his best friend has been a horrible experience that he wants to fix desperately. Langa still doesn’t know what he missed or what it was that upset Reki and he doesn’t know what to do since Reki isn't responding to his texts and calls and everytime he knocks on his door, Reki’s mother opens the door to Langa with a sad smile and a soft apology before sending him away.

It’s not fair. Reki was the first person to make him feel whole again, to give him something that gave his life _meaning_. It was all Reki, his best friend- the boy who smiled at Langa so bright you’d think he was the sun. All Langa wants to do is apologize profusely and hold his friend in tight hug. 

He still went to S to skate, hoping Reki would show up and he could just _talk_ to him, but he never did. 

So Langa poured himself into practicing, into getting better at skating because skating is what Reki gave him. Reki gave him happiness and joy and Langa wanted to keep getting better and fly into the air so when he came down, he’d have his best friend waiting there with an excited grin and a big hug. But he never showed up, so Langa tried to ignore it. Ignore the pain that came with such a sudden loss, a feeling he knew all too well, even if he never wanted to feel it again.

He came down the ramp and kicked his board up- _the board Reki made him_ \- and walked over to the side of the open area to grab some water. 

That's when he heard it.

Langa was by no means a stranger to hearing people talk about him. Whether it was groups of giggling girls, or boys on his pe sports team, people have made comments about him for a multitude of things. But that wasn’t what caught his attention this time. What caught his attention was the fact that they were obviously talking about Reki, but not in a positive light.

Langa gripped his plastic water bottle tighter to try and push down the anger he was starting to feel as he heard the group talk about the one person he was here for.

“ _I mean at least that weird red-haired kid isn’t hanging off of him now.”_

_“I know right? I mean do you remember, he couldn’t even beat Shadow- but Snow did it as an amateaur.”_

_“Yeah, Snow is so much better than that guy. I don't know why he lets him follow him around like that.”_

_“Haha he probably doesn’t have it in him to tell the kid to fuck off.”_

That was all Langa could stand to hear, his emotions getting control of him, as he whipped around and stomped over to the gossiping group, not even noticing how the whole area had gone silent and everyone was watching with piqued interest.

“Excuse me, but I’d really rather prefer it if you _didn’t_ talk badly about the boy I am in _love_ with. Reki is beyond a doubt a much better skater than you ever will be, _considering_ he is the one that taught _me._ ” Langa said, words pointed and dripping with anger.

“So the next time you want to talk badly on him, you’ll be dealing with more than just me, and I will _not_ be so kind next time.” He finished, spitting the last words out more aggressively then needed, before turning around and throwing his board down, making a hasty exit from S.

He didn’t care that he just made a scene. All he could think about was how dare those people talk about Reki that way. It didn’t matter if Reki seemed to never want to talk to him again, all he could think about was the way those words made him feel and what he said and- _oh._

_“I said I loved him.”_ Langa thought, mind suddenly going blank as he continued the drive home on his motorbike. 

Langa breathed deeply as he approached the turn to where Reki’s house was. It would be so easy to just turn and drive there and knock on the door, pretending he was going to be let into the home by Reki’s mom. 

Langa missed it. He missed him. He knows why now, has a feeling for it, understands why he got so mad at those people, why his heart burns the way it does when he remembers that rainy night.

_“I love him.”_

And without thinking, just going by his emotional high at the realization, Langa took the turn and sped to Reki’s house. 

He soon arrived and flung himself off his bike, kicking the stand down with probably too much force- _but he didn’t care_. He needed to talk to Reki somehow. 

Langa knew the layout of the Kyan house like the back of his hand by now, spending so many days there after school or on the weekend during the rare times the two boys weren’t out skating or in the garage building and customizing their setups. Langa knew this house, and he knew it was far too late to knock on the front door just to wake up Reki’s mom and ultimately get sent away. So instead, he found himself walking to where Rekis window was, hoping the boy wouldn’t get so freaked out and get further upset, but Langa didn’t know what else to do.

So he mussed up his courage, nerves going haywire as he nervously but frantically started tapping on the window. Rekis curtain was drawn, but he could still make out the faint light he _knew_ was from the PlayStation. As he continued to tap, anxiety started to get a hold of him and tears started forming at his desire to just _talk_ to his friend. Suddenly, the room lit up bright as the lights were turned on. A shadow started to slowly make its way to the window cautiously, something held in its hands the curtain was slightly drawn.

The moment their eyes made contact, Langa saw Rekis blow wide with shock and something akin to.. _fear?_

But before he could do anything, Reki threw the curtains open and unlocked his window, quickly sliding it open.

“What are you doing here, Langa?” He yelled quietly, obviously trying not to wake up any members of his house.

“I-“ Langa began, before his previous emotions caught up with him and he was suddenly all too aware that this was the first time they’d talked in over a week, and Langa felt his eyes start to water more. He tried blinking them away, trying to speak- but the words kept getting _stuck_ even though all he wanted to do was reach forward and pull his friend into a bone crushing hug and never let go.

“..Langa?,” Reki said, softer than his previous question, the anger giving way to painful concern for the blue haired boy, “-It’s too dark and too cold for you to be out there right now Langa...climb through so you can tell me what you’re here for.” Reki added softly, reaching his hands out to take Langas to help him through.

Langa looked almost pitiful as he took hold of those offered hands, the tears threatening to actually spill out at the contact he’d so painfully missed.

By the time he got inside and situated, sat on the edge of his friends bed, Langa had composed himself somewhat, trying to figure out what it was he was going to actually say, considering he just showed up at Rekis house at one thirty in the morning, probably scaring the boy half to death by knocking on his window.

“So, what is it Langa?” Reki asked after he sat on his bed as well, sitting up against the headboard, blanket drawn over his legs.

Langa looked him in the eyes for a moment before turning away, his gaze falling to his feet on the floor. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He didn’t know how to start this, how to _fix_ this, because all Langa wanted to do was crawl over to the side of Reki like he always did and lean into him as they played video games.

“I- I really miss you, Reki,” He settled with, voice softer than anything he thought he could talk with, “I haven’t seen you at school.”

Reki let out a harsh breath from his nose, “Yeah.” He agreed, not saying anything at all, but at the same time saying everything.

Langa tried not to let it hurt too much, that the reason was because of him, even if he _knew_ that already.

“I-,” Langa started again, before taking a deep breath and a moment to gather his thoughts, before realizing something. This wasn’t going to go anywhere if he beat around the bush. There was so much he needed to ask, needed to _know_ about that night. So with a deep sigh, he spoke again, “No. Reki we need to talk. Like, actually talk about this. I.. I don’t know what I did to make you cut me off and I want to fix it badly and be your _friend_ again.” 

The other boy stilled at the words as Langa continued speaking. “Reki I realized something earlier today that I need to tell you after we fix this. But first, I need to ask you something if that's alright?” 

He looked over to where Reki sat on the bed, the red head looking down at his hands in his lap. Reki gave him a nod after a moment, a sign to continue on and ask him whatever.

“Reki.. did you hear the things the people at S said?” Langa asked gently, a possible story coming together in his mind at that moment about what could’ve happened. 

At the harsh intake of breath he heard, Langa realized he was right.

“ _How could I have been so blind?”_ Langa thought, mentally berating himself more for ignoring how his friend had been feeling.

“Reki please.. It’s simply not true, you have to believe me!” Langa said, words taking on a desperate edge.

Reki looked up at the other teen on his bed, eyes narrowing before saying, “That’s easy for you to say Langa, you're not the one who-“ he cut himself off.

Langa suddenly reached over the distance between them, grabbing Reki’s hands in his own, “Not the one who what? Please Reki, just talk to me! Help me understand.” He begged, eyes pleading with his friend.

“I- I’m just.. I’m constantly falling behind you! I’ve been doing this longer but suddenly you just.. passed me with me realizing! You’re this amazing skater who everyone looks up to now and- I’m just the nobody who follows you around.” Reki said, a sob breaking through his throat as his eyebrow knit together. 

“Oh, _Reki,_ ” Langa said, tears swimming in his vision, “It’s not true, you aren’t a nobody. How could you be when you’re the one _I_ look up to?” Langa asked, still holding his friends hands.

Reki looked up in shock. 

“W-What?” He asked, “What do you mean you look up to me? That's not true!” He argued.

Now it was Langa’s turn to be shocked.

“What do you mean it isn’t? I’m telling you it is!” He exclaimed.

Reki shook his head, his own tears starting to spill out of the corners of his eyes. “How can you say that when you obviously look up to someone like Adam?” He asked, hurt sounding through his voice.

Langa paused, confused as to where Reki even got that thought from. 

“What!? Reki how can _you_ say that? Sure, maybe I look at him as a fellow skating competitor but by no means am I looking up at him,” Langa said, dropping Rekis hands in favor of grabbing the boy's head, his hands now on either side, forcing him to look Langa in the eyes.

“Reki listen to me, please. You are the reason I found myself again. You gave me something to do with my life, to look forward to and enjoy, but most importantly, you gave me _you._ I- I haven’t had someone in my life like this in so long. After my dad..died.. I was lost. I wasn’t doing anything with my life. But then I got here and I met you and you became such an integral part of life and I can’t stand it anymore, not having you here, 

“I don’t know why you thought I’d leave you behind for someone like Adam but I am so _so_ sorry for giving you that idea, Reki.”

They looked at each other for a moment, before both of them started to cry in earnest, emotions laid bare as they finally realized just how much their communication broke down and where the mistakes laid.

Through his tears, Reki reached forward and pulled Langa in close. 

“ _I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”_ He said, in a whisper, as he held Langas head as it rested on his shoulder, arms wrapped around one another. “ _You aren’t allowed to apologize either.”_ Langa replied.

After about ten minutes, they finally pulled apart, but this time sat closer together. Neither of them sure now who should speak first.

After an uncertain breath, Langa spoke again, “Reki, I.. I still have something I need to say to you..” he trailed off, sounding nervous.

“Anything Langa, you can say anything.” Reki responded, setting his hands over the other boys on the bed.

“Ah, well- I, came to a realization earlier this evening at S,” he started cautiously, not wanting to make Reki uncomfortable by mentioning S right now. When the redhead didn’t look put off, Langa took a steadying breath and continued, “I had overheard some people, uh, talking about you.. It’s really why I came here, so I guess in a way I should be thankful huh?” He said, slightly stalling from what he was wanting to say.

“Langa, just say it, you dingus.” Reki said with a soft laugh, making Langa smile and let out a breathy laugh of his own.

“Never thought I’d miss being insulted by someone.” He said, to which Reki gave him a half hearted punch on the upper arm, before looking at him with raised eyebrows, obviously trying to get him to continue speaking.

Letting out a small sigh, Langa decided to just go for it, hoping to whatever god it wouldn’t destroy their friendship like it just was.

‘Well, I came to a certain realization earlier, Reki, and that's that I think I’m in love with you.”

It was quiet for a moment. Langa closed his eyes, scared to see what the reaction from Reki could be, before he suddenly felt his head being grabbed, his eyes flying open just in time to see Rekis face coming at his, and their lips colliding in a not very graceful, but still so, so, _so_ very amazing of a kiss. 

After a moment of their lips just resting against one another’s, Langa ended up closing his eyes, melting into the feeling, the shock giving way to pure giddiness at the situation. He felt Reki start to experimentally move his lips, both of them obviously inexperienced at the process, but trying to desperately get to point b.

They tried to deepen the kiss, succeeding a little bit before pulling away to actually breathe.

Langa looked up at Reki, who was looking back at him with such a relieved smile.

“So I’m assuming that means you feel the same way?” Langa said dumbly, with a smile on his face, hand reaching up to trail a finger across his lips.

Reki let out a choked laugh, the best sound Langa has head in over a week, as he reached out to Langa to come close to him.

“Yes, you idiot.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I haven’t written a fic in many many months that i felt confident or good enough to to post, but here i am posting this at almost 4am after writing it without stop. I hope you all enjoy and may renga make up in the coming episodes.
> 
> This is also NOT beta read, ill edit in the morning but I’m just posting for now before i chicken out of it!
> 
> Also i probably shifted tense a lot of tbh i just write how it sounds good to me so sorry if it did! Lmao I got a 5 on AP lit and here i am
> 
> Tumblr- tuubacabra  
> Twt- givezhonglimora (I just talk abt genshin there lmao)


End file.
